Convergence: Tales From The Nicktoons
by Pokibal2001
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my Tumblr page, featuring the Nicktoons and their shenanigans when they are not fighting maniacal supervillains or otherworldly vengeful spirits. Also a companion series to Convergence: Thread Amidst The Dead. Prompt 1: The Nicktoons are both equally disturbed and fascinated by the bizarre underwater physics and structure of Bikini Bottom.


A/N: A series compilation of drabbles from my Tumblr featuring the Nicktoons and their wacky shenanigans when they are not fighting maniacal supervillains or otherworldly vengeful spirits in their spare time. This also acts as a companion series to my main crossover fic, Convergence: Thread Amidst The Dead so if you're curious about the story, go ahead and read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nicktoons. They belong to Nickelodeon and their respective owners.

 _ **Prompt 1: The Nicktoons are both equally disturbed and fascinated by the bizarre underwater physics and structure of Bikini Bottom.**_

* * *

"You know? I don't think I could ever get used to this. It just doesn't make a lick of sense," Tucker gestured his hands at the open waters of Bikini Bottom.

"You said it, Tucker. How the heck are we standing on the floor and not floating in the air-water-thing, whatever!" Timmy ranted, throwing his hand up in the water.

"Be careful with you say, Timmy!" Wanda, in her goldfish form, turned to him with an admonishing tone, "We don't need more fish people staring at us."

"Yeah, Timmy!" Cosmo chimed in, "One of them kept giving us a stink-eye."

"What, that old man-fish?" Timmy scoffed, "Like I care what he thinks. At least in my world, magic is the explanation for everything weird that happened there. Bikini Bottom has no magic!"

"You and me both, Timmy. You and me both," Jimmy muttered loudly, walking alongside Timmy with his arms crossed as he glared at the sea-sky.

"Really?" Bunsen tilted his head curiously before smiling affirmatively as he skipped a step, "It's not that bad though. At least we can walk here just like on land!"

Kitty shuddered, "Hate to break it to you, Bunsen but the fact that the seawater around us is not weighing down on our fur is a disturbing sensation," the cat agent glanced to the side with half-lidded lime eyes, "... And to clear my case, look at Dudley."

Said dog agent was standing on a sandy dune not far from them, jumping around in frenzy as soft grains of sand were sent flying slowly into the open waters. His paws were reaching out wildly, hoping as if he could swim out in the water above.

"Come on, come on!" Dudley hollered in pure frustration as he pulled his long ears, "Why can't I swim!?"

"See, guys? Even he gets it," Timmy fumed bitterly, huffing out an air bubble.

"Eh... I think I agree with Bunsen, Timmy. Bikini Bottom is kinda a nice place to hang out at," Danny smirked cockily as he floated above the buck-teethed boy and looking down at him, "Besides, do you know how great the water currents feel? They're just like wind on land, except it's more watery and it's cool!"

"Says the superhero who can fly," Timmy retorted back at the older boy with a twitching right eye.

Spongebob, who was piggybacking on Danny since the halfa offered the ride (it helps that the sea sponge was quite light), peered over his best friend's shoulder and put on a wide cheerful smile.

"I never fly, or swam, this high up in Bikini Bottom before! And Danny's right, being up here is so cool!" The sea sponge exclaimed happily and the unlikely duo laughed together as they flew around above the group, even going as far as to perform loops in the sea-sky.

Timmy groaned loudly, covering his face with both of his hands. Chloe, who had been quietly admiring the sight of the sea so far, decided to take pity on Timmy and patted his back comfortably.

"It's okay, Timmy," The perky blonde told him gently, "Maybe the science of this world doesn't make sense but at least, we can enjoy the sight here! Ooh, look at the clouds, they're shaped like flowers!"

"I'm more curious about the aquatic botany around here," Sam commented bemusedly, observing the floating green kelp and polka-dotted coral near the walking path the Nicktoons were moving on, "It's hard to believe that some of the plants here are just mimicking corals and not actual corals themselves.

"You're not going ask if they're edible or not, are you?" Tucker asked with wide eyes, a nauseous expression on his face.

"Uh, eww. No," Sam raised an eyebrow in disbelief with an equally disgusted look, "Tucker, only specific types of seaweed and algae are safe for eating. If you don't know that, I can't imagine you camping in the wild."

"Then you don't see me going near the ocean back home because I'm fine staying home eating sea-I mean, meat," jested Tucker, nearly stumbling on a taboo subject that the Nicktoons have no desire in discussing.

Dudley, who looked rather disappointed after failing to swim in the open waters of Spongebob's world, mingled back in the group just in time to overhear the last few words of Tucker's retort.

He and Kitty shot each other a panicked glance followed by a brief wary stare at the sea folk walking among them, before looking away in the opposite direction and whistled innocently.

"I wll lose my mind if we can actually lit a fire underwater," Jimmy muttered aloud.

"Sure, we can," Came Patrick's unexpected reply.

Everyone halted right in their tracks, all of them giving the blinking sea star varying stares of shock and disbelief. Even Danny was curious enough to float back near the group with Spongebob in tow to see what was going.

"You're kidding," came Tucker's flabbergasted reply.

"You mean, we can?" Bunsen perked up, notably excited at the prospect.

"Yeah," Patrick tilted his head in confusion, "Me, Spongebob and Squidward went camping that one time and we managed to make a fire."

"Ugh," Squidward, who was the least social of the group, grimaced, "Don't remind me."

"Oh, yeah!" Spongebob exclaimed as he clicked a finger, peering from above Danny's head, "I remember that time. Boy, those were fun times!"

"Seriously? You can make fire underwater? For real?" Danny blinked his neon green eyes owlishly, "Wow, you don't hear that in a spoken sentence everyday."

Rubbing the back of his head, Spongebob sheepishly smiled, "Really? I don't know what's normal in making fire for land critters, but I'm sure we can ask Jimmy for an opinion. Right, Jimmy?"

A brief silence, "... Uh, Jimmy?"

Every Nicktoon looked at said boy genius, whose entire body was shaking like a leaf and manic blue eyes twitching. Timmy and Chloe immediately backed several steps away from him as everyone went on guard.

"J-Jimmy?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Are you... feeling well?" Kitty furrowed her brow in concern.

"Oh, I'm just peachy," Jimmy seethed through gritted teeth, his wide blue eyes kept twitching, "The mere idea that fire can be kindled underwater is absolutely a thing in the realm of possibility. How _wonderful."_

"G-Guys..." Dudley stammered, "He's doesn't l-look okay...!"

The manic grin on Jimmy's face grew wider, "Absolutely possible. _Possible...!"_

"That's it, fudgehead has lost his head," Timmy stared at his rival in wide-eyed horror, quickly grabbing his fairies in one arm while holding Chloe in the other, "Sorry, guys! But we're heading straight to the Krusty Krab first, see yah!"

In a puff of air bubbles, Timmy was seen running for the hills with his fairies and Chloe in tow.

"What about you guys, huh?" Jimmy's head twitched as he turned to the rest, "Care to kindle a fire with me underwater?"

Danny gulped before yelling, "Hey, don't forget about us!" as he made the same decisions as Timmy by grabbing a rather shocked Sam and Tucker with both of his hands before flying towards said buck-teethed boy with a yelping Spongebob on his back.

"Don't leave us behind!" Dudley squealed as he dumped both Kitty and Bunsen over his shoulders, "Dudley!" "Yay, free rides!"

The only ones left behind with Jimmy were Patrick and Squidward, in which the latter was slowly tip-toeing his way out of the scene.

"So, Patrick...?" Jimmy asked with a gritted smile.

"Yep!" Said sea star replied eagerly.

Clapping his hands hands together, Jimmy giggled, "Ready to prove your point?"

Patrick's black eyes gleamed in excitement, "Sure! Let's go find some wood and make a fire!"

The manic smile on Jimmy's face grew wider, "Agreed."

* * *

"Spongebob?"

"Yeah, Timmy?"

"Fudgehead is going to kill your best friend."

A massive gasp, "OH NO! We must sent a rescue team right away!"

"Too late about that, they're already made a fire," Squidward deadpanned, "Look outside."

Danny's dumbfounded voice echoed, "... Is that smoke? Is that even possible underwater?"

Timmy groaned, "I give up. Spongebob's world does not make sense."

* * *

A/N: So yeah... Let's just say, Jimmy and Patrick caused a lot of underwater fires, as oxymoronic as that sounds. Hope you enjoy reading this drabble!


End file.
